1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to an inflatable product having an electrical inflator.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a conventional electric pump 14 for inflating an airbed has a fan and motor 142 inside. A plurality of batteries 144 are loaded into the electric pump 14 to supply the power. The airbed 10 is provided with a valve 12. In operation, the electric pump 14 is connected to the valve 12 in direction B and then rotated in direction A to fasten the connection between the electric pump 14 and the airbed 10. Then, the airbed 10 is pumped by the electric pump 14.